(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reclaimed material container and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
It is known to provide an image forming apparatus that includes a toner reclaim bottle for a toner that is reclaimed from an image carrier by cleaning a non-transferred toner on the image carrier.